Mistake and Rescue
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Amy's encounter with Sonic the Werehog from Sonic Unleashed, in my image!PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Mistake and Rescue

After saving the savannah continent of Mazuri and restoring it to its place in the world, the fast-footed and world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue, male hedgehog, with spiky quills, light green eyes, and wore red running

shoes and white glove, flies to Spagonia on his own plane: the _Tornado_, piloted by his brotherly friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, a young, yellow fox who's equally intelligent as his best friend's, and the worlds, arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

They were accompanied by a small, burgundy and white furred, flying dog, who Sonic named Chip.

When the plane arrived at the city of Spagonia, the sun was setting, now disappearing, and the sky was becoming dark violet. Tails had landed the plane at a field, away from town. "Alright, guys," Tails announced, "We're back in

Spagonia." "Oh finally!" Sonic exclaimed and leapt off the plane wings. He loved to stand on the wings than to sit in the passenger seat. "Now I can do some running." "Why don't you guys head to Mr. Pickles' lab? He says he has more

information about the Gaia manuscripts." Tails suggested.

Before Sonic could speak, purple flames started to rise from his chest, and then it instantly spread all over the hedgehog. It soon cleared up, and a hedgehog, with darker blue fur, pale gray skin, fangs, and spiky, dark red shoes, and a

set of fangs, stood where Sonic was. "Mr. Monster Guy returns." Chip said. Sonic, the formed creature, glared at the little dog, "Sorry." Chip said. "So much for running." Sonic moped in a deep voice. "I think you should get to the lab,

Sonic." Tails advised. "Uh… right. Come on, Chip." Sonic said. He began to run, not as fast like he usually does, but with all fours. Chip was flying behind him.

As Sonic and Chip entered the city, Sonic had to slow down. Then he walked. They strolled through street lamp-lit streets with buildings around every corner. "Hey, Sonic." Chip began as he flew pass the werehog, "Are you still nervous

about people seeing you like this." "Well… yeah. But not as much as I did before."

"Found you, Sonic!" Cried a charging pink hedgehog and embraced Sonic in a strong hug. It was a female, wearing a red dress, matching red boots with a white stripe, and white gloves, each with a gold bracelet. She pressed her head

to Sonic's thick, furry chest. "Awww, Sonic." She said dreamily. "I've been looking for you forEVER!" "H-hey! Lemme go!" Sonic commanded. All Chip could do was watch Sonic being hugged. "Heh heh, you're crazy if you think you can get

away from Amy Rose, and ummm…" The rosy colored hedgehog took her head off Sonic's chest and looked at his serious-like face as he looked back.

Surprised, Amy released the werehog. "Who are you?" she said. Knowing it wasn't who she thought it was by the physique, she shoved Sonic at least over a foot far from her. "Oh my gosh. I am SO sorry!" she exclaimed. "I just

completely mistook you for someone else!" She turned away with her hands behind her. "That is SO strange. I could've SWORN it was him." She turned back to face the transformed hedgehog and said, "Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry. See

ya later!" she took off. Sonic held his hand out and tried to say something, but Amy was too far now. Chip began to fly passed the werehog. "Well, THAT was weird. How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic." The flying dog

turned to face the werehog. "I mean, I guess you ARE kinda…you know… and uh… these guys." He said as he showed fangs like Sonic's. The werehog looked at Chip for a moment and groaned. He turned around and walked off. Chip

felt like he said something wrong. "Oh ah… I mean…d-d-don't worry! Hey! You only LOOK really scary, Sonic." He caught up to his friend. "Inside, you're the same as ever. I guarantee it! Okay?" Sonic made no other reaction and kept on

walking. "Soniic! Cheer up! Uh…" the dog pulled out a chocolate bar. "…chocolate! Wants some chocolate?" Sonic continued to walk away and left Chip hovering. He shrugged and flew off to catch up.

As Sonic slouched on, he began to think of how Amy hadn't noticed him. "_I don't believe it. After all the times she ever pounced me with hugs, Amy didn't recognize me." _Sonic never thought it wouldn't happen to him. He thought that if Tails

had recognized him when he saw what he looked like, then Amy, who didn't, would.

He found a dark alley way and sat at the entrance. He stood at the ground, sulking at disbelief. "Sonic…" Chip began as he landed at the werehog's side, "…do you know that girl?" he asked. Sonic sighed and finally said, "Yeah, I know

her. Amy's her name. I've been friends with her for a long time." "She must've missed you while you were stopping Eggman." Chip presumed. "She's been pouncing me with death hugs for years." Sonic said in a depressing voice. Chip

didn't want Sonic to feel so bad for so long. So he said, "Sonic, please cheer up. Even if that girl did notice you were you she wouldn't want you to sit around while Eggman's plotting." Sonic pulled up his weight and stood on his spiky

shoe-clad feet. "You're right, Chip." He said with his voice being reassured. "Let's head to the professor's lab and see what info he has." Chip smiled and exclaimed, "Right!" They high-fived each other and exited the alley.

Amy walked through the streets, thinking how familiar the werehog was to her. _I don't understand it. I thought I had Sonic that time, but always other people for him. He almost looked like him in every way. But had that large…body, it was so_

_muscular had that coat of fur…so dark colored… so silky… so soft. I would… _The imagining hedgehog quickly shook her head and noticed what she was thinking. "No way." She said, "It's crazy to think that I'm starting to like another guy.

But why can't I get him out of my head?" Amy was so distracted by the werehog's familiarity; she didn't know where she was going. She looked forward and was right in the middle of a dancing crowd of people, with floating, violet

decorations all around the dancers. Even the rosy hedgehog herself was dancing with someone, the professor's assistant. And she didn't enjoy a moment. "HEY! What's the big idea?" She protested. The assistant laughed and declared

out loud, "Come on , babe, let's dance the night away!" "Heeelp!" Amy cried out.

Feeling better, thanks to Chip's support, Sonic was walking across town until he heard up-beat music. He took a turn and saw the crown of dancing people. "Whoa. Is there some kinda party going on?" Chip wondered and randomly

took out a camera. Sonic looked at the dancing from where he stood, and saw moving pink creature. "No. Something's not right here." He said. Chip, with his eyes in the camera, maximized his focusing to see the dancing. He got a

glimpse of Amy in the picture. He took a photo and soon after, creatures, glowing purple all around and with pink eyes became invisible. As they appeared, every dancer collapsed to the ground, and left Amy spinning, and then she

collapsed.

They were Dark Gaia creatures, precisely eightm which made Sonic spring forward to them. "It's a carnival of creeps out there!" Chip said as he took more photos.

Sonic, who face plenty of Dark Gaia followers, faced them as if they were nothing he couldn't handle. He made his arm stretch out and jabbed the closest creature he sprang to. He jabbed, clawed, pounced on every last creature he

came up against. With all the dark creatures killed, all the people who were dancing were restored to their original states. "Wh-what was I just doing?" wondered the assistant. Sonic approached Amy from behind and lifted her back up

to her feet. Her eyes stated to crack open and Amy turned around. Sonic felt something within his boy. When Amy took a glimpse of the werehog, he quickly stretched his arms out and catapulted himself out of sight. "Hey, wait up!"

Chip cried as he began to catch up.

"Just now, was that…Sonic?" Amy wondered. "Ahh, that should calm things down a bit around here." Amy looked back and saw in the shadows, an elderly man, with his eyebrows covering his eyes. He wore a brown suit that was

buttoned, and a red bowtie. He was the person who Sonic was suppose to see, Professor Pickle. "Chalk another one up for Sonic." He said. Concerned, Amy went to the old man. "You know Sonic?" she asked. "Of course." The professor

answered, "He was here just a moment ago." "Tell me… What's happened to him? Please, tell me everything you know!" Amy pleaded briefly and took the professors hand. "I'll happily explain everything over a plate of cucumber

sandwiches." The professor suggested.

Sometime later, at the professor's study, he explained to Amy about the familiar werehog and what's happened recently. Finished with his explaining, the aged professor retired to a couch and took a bite from a cucumber sandwich, with

the bread slices being ¾ of an inch thick, upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper, with the cucumbers sliced thinly. He found his bite refreshing.

Amy made a serious look on her face and crossed her arms and believed that an unruly mustached man was behind then phenomenon. "This has 'Eggman' written all over it." She deduced. Pickle finished his bite and said, "And you're

absolutely right." Amy stood up from where she sat and clenched his fist. "Eggman had done so many terrible things, but changing my Sonic's appearance is, what I think, the lowest scam he's ever done." She said and made to the door

and opened it. "I say, where are you going?" the professor asked. Amy turned her head back and replied, "To find Sonic."

Sonic halted his retreating to a river, where there was a park bench and dim lamppost. Instead of sitting on the bench, Sonic, once again depressed, leaned on the edge of the river, away from the dull light. He had one person on his

mind: Amy Rose. He remembered every moment he was Amy's arms, being squeezed until he'd blow up. He noticed how much he made her angry when he was threatened to be crushed by her Piko Piko Hammer. And in spite of the

anger, he thought Amy looked cute when she gets enreaged. Sonic always had her trust. They've been close friends for a long time, but Amy wanted to be more than such to Sonic. And since his inexpecting encounter, the blue

hedgehog felt something that hasn't happened to him before.

But his new feeling vanished and turned into rage. And he wanted to take it out on his life-long nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Sonic hated the scientist so much for putting into a state that took place under the moon. While Chip, plummeted to

the ground, tired from, and finally caught up the werehog, making Sonic lose his angry thoughts. "You there, Chip?" Sonic finally said. "Yeah…" Chip gasped, "So what are you gonna do now, Sonic?" Sonic's mind refocused on Eggman

and said, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Chip. I'm going to continue restoring the Chaos Emeralds' power, I'll restore the continents to where they were, and when that's done, I'll find Eggman, and force him to change me back to

how I really am at night. Even if it kills me." In Chip's eyes, Sonic left out another matter and asked, "What about me?"

Sonic turned to Chip and his anger went away and forgot something. "Oh yeah, and finding your memories." He said, "Sorry, Chip. I've dealt with problems before, but not like this. I expected Amy to notice me like this, like Tails did."

"You mean that girl over there?" Chip pointed out. Sonic looked behind and saw the one person who hadn't noticed him, twenty feet away. "Amy!" Sonic said as he saw her in full view and didn't take his eyes off her, and he felt the

strange new feeling again.

With the full moon out in the sky, its dim light beam down on the earth and Amy. The light made her hair glow, and her jade green eyes sparkle, Sonic believed she look beautiful, even if she wasn't wearing anything fancy. His cheeks

turned purple and he tried to hide it. Amy proceeded forward slowly. "Sonic?" She began, "Are you there?" As she moved closer to the dim light of the lamppost, Sonic turned his head away and said, "Leave, Amy." And moved farther

from the light.

Amy felt devastated to see the heroic hedgehog she loved hiding his face, but she didn't blame him. And she couldn't let Sonic sulk because he looked different to her, especially if Eggman was at large. Then again, he was always at

_large. _Refusing to let Sonic be, Amy said, "Sonic, please don't hide. I don't care if you did look different." Sonic's ears perked up and turned his head halfway and questioned, "What?" "Professor Pickle told me everything." Amy explained,

"He told me Eggman was behind all this. I'm sorry I didn't notice you at first. But even if your appearance did change, your heart wouldn't." Feeling touched, Sonic turned his head all the way and stepped into the lamppost's dim light.

"You really mean that, Amy?" He asked. After he stepped into the light, Amy joined him. "Of course I do, Sonic. Your kindness towards others is the best reason why I love you." The rosy hedgehog took her love's gray claw-clad hand

and stroked his furry arm. Sonic knew Amy loved him, but has never heard her say those three special words. "And besides, I actually adore your dark shade of fur. It's so soft." She got close to Sonic's chest and raised herself up to the

werehog's ear and whispered, "And always remember, if you look different at night than you do in the day, you'll always be Sonic the Hedgehog: my special love."

Amy wrapped herself around Sonic's neck and nuzzled her head to his upper chest. Sonic felt two things: one was relief, and the other was his new strange feeling. He found out what it really was. He realized he had the same feelings

as Amy: love. He wrapped his massive arms around Amy's waist and held her close. "Thank you, Amy." He whispered his rosy love, and she replied, "Of course, Sonic."

They stayed like that for several minutes. As for Chip, he watched the whole scene from the top of the lamppost, sniffling, and letting out tears of joy for Sonic. Randomly, uncommon while crying, he pulled out a chocolate bar and took a

bite out of it.

Not to force or beg you of anything, but could you please read Cavalier Sean!


End file.
